


Sky Gazing

by Rinja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just being children, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinja/pseuds/Rinja
Summary: As children, Riku and Sora meet up once a week at night to play around after curfew. But tonight, there's a surprise.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sky Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2014, allegedly, but I think it might even be older than that because I'm hot garbage. Anyway, as I work on writing new things, I figure I should be less of a wuss and post the old things. This was a present for my friend Kassie and I think?? she drew corresponding art that I can't find?? Or it was inspired by it?? Whatever the case, it'll show up here eventually maybe I guess. Yolo swag. I can't believe how short this is.

It was two in the morning, but that didn’t seem to concern Riku in the least bit. The young boy had shimmied down from his window via a well-hidden rope ladder (rather, a rope with a few knots tied in it), his wooden sword held in his teeth like a true swashbuckler. From there he made his way through the darkened paths to the beach, shoeless so that he could feel the quiet crunch underfoot of sand that had lost all of its warmth from the day’s sun. He continued on, picking small rocks and shells from the beach and glancing upward until suddenly, he paused for a moment. The boy found himself stunned, the grip on his sword going limp as he stared at the night sky that was suddenly becoming more beautiful than it ever had before. He ran. 

Coming upon Sora’s house, Riku dropped his sword to the ground and took a broken shell to throw into his companion’s open window. He heard it click and bounce on the floor. Again, he threw one of his gathered weapons, almost frantically doing so as he looked quickly between the window and the sky. The boy finally heard a projectile hit something soft and grinned at the noise following it, grabbing up his sword again.

“Whaaat…?” was Sora’s quiet moan from the window, a small portion of his face becoming visible to the boy below him. 

“Just come on. It’s Thursday, you know,” came Riku’s response. 

“….oh. Well, I forgot we were going tonight.”

“We always go tonight.”

“Can’t I just sleep?”

“There’s a surprise tonight,” Riku said with slight exasperation, willing to take credit for his “surprise,” even if he hadn’t noticed it until he’d started his journey. 

“Fine, fine…” Sora grumbled, and Riku smiled, knowing well that the young boy was eager to go out even though he had protested. Watching Sora slide from his window, Riku was tempted to tell his friend not to look up, though he realized that would make the motion all the more enticing. And so he kept his mouth shut, hoping Sora’d be too distracted with trying not to break his neck to take the time to lift his head skyward. He was, and so when he had finally reached the ground, Riku moved to his side and put a hand over the smaller boy’s eyes. 

“Riku…”

“I said just come on.”

The two boys set off from Sora’s house, Riku with a hand over Sora’s eyes, Sora dragging his sword in the sand to make twisting patterns as they walked. It didn’t take long for the two to come to their stargazing spot, where they’d spent many nights looking up and dreaming of adventures and distant lands that they would surely share once they were old enough to leave. When they had stopped, Riku pulled his hand away from Sora’s eyes, and the younger boy blinked slowly, trying to figure out just what the surprise was. And then he saw it. A meteor shower, with bright flashes of light twinkling through the sky, creating streaks that lit the impenetrable darkness if only for a moment. His free hand slowly moved to take Riku’s. The two stood in the dark and silence, hand-in-hand, watching the lights flit through the sky.

“…I wonder what would happen if a shooting star hit the island,” Riku suddenly said, his voice quiet and thoughtful.

“If a shooting star comes this way, I'll protect you,” Sora responded with obvious determination, but that only made Riku laugh quietly. He squeezed the other boy’s hand in his. 

“That’ll be the day, when you can protect me,” he said, and though Sora was feeling terribly indignant at that, a particularly bright star stole his attention away. The boys continued to stand, swords held in opposite hands as if ready to face some monster they knew was coming. But it never did, and they stood transfixed. The night sky, it seemed, was falling, and together they’d watch until it all crashed down.


End file.
